Yarkand
Tengri (2-127) Mahayana (184-650) Sunni (since 1389)|culture = Tocharian (2-650) Uyghur (since 1389)|tech_group = Eastern Nomad (2-650) Chinese (since 1389)|capital = Yarkand (2881)|rank = Kingdom|government = Steppe Nomads (2-650) Despotic Monarchy (since 1389)}} General Information Yarkand is a country located in what is today Eastern China. Yarkand is playable from 2 to 86; 105 to 127; 184 to 440; 567 to 650; 1389-1682, and 1755-1759. Yarkand still retains its cores and can be released during the Present Day and beyond. Present Day In the Present Day starting bookmark, Yarkand represents the Xinjiang region of China, which includes the separatist movement within the region called the East Turkestan independence movement. Usually if an AI China begins to collapse, then Yarkandi separatists will rise up and attempt to secede from the rest of China. See also: Kangju, Khotan, Kashmir, Karashahr, Kushan, China, Uighur Strategy Decisions Form Mughal Empire (Tocharian culture) Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Iranian Culture Group, or is Turkmeni, Uzbek, or Kyrgyz * Sunni is enabled * Is not: ** Persia ** Mughals ** Ottomans ** Iran * Is not a colonial nation * Mughals does not exist * Has at least 600 total development * Owns core provinces: Roh, Lahore, Central Doab, Sirhind, and Delhi * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mughals * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to every province in the Bengal, Hindustan, Rajputana, Deccan, Coromandel, and West India regions. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Change government type to Iqta * If technology group is Nomad, change to Muslim * Change unit types to Indian (Note that the cavalry to infantry ratio gets lowered from the Muslim unit's 80% to the Indian unit's 50%) * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Reform Great Yuan (Uyghur culture) Requirements: * Yuan does not exist * Is not: ** Mughals ** Qing ** Ming ** Manchu * Primary Culture is in the Altaic Culture Group * Is not a colonial nation * At peace * Stability at least 2 * Owns core provinces: Kaifeng (688), Xilin Gol (723), Beijing (1816), Qaraqorum (2891), Xuanhua (696) and Xiangyang (2490) * Is not a subject nation * All Mongol, Chahar, Kalkha, Oirat and Uyghur lands must be owned or owned by your vassal(s). * Is the Emperor of China. Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Yuan * Gain permanent claim on the China subcontinent * Gain a permanent claim on three regions: ** Manchuria Region ** Mongolia Region ** Tibet Region * Gain 20 Prestige * Beijing becomes the new capital * Beijing gains the following ** 1 Base Tax ** 1 Base Production ** 1 Base Manpower * Beijing and its capital are renamed to Khanbaliq. * Xilin Gol and its capital are renamed to Xanadu. * Xuanhua and its capital are renamed to Zhongdu. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, removes all provinces from the empire. * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Yarkandi Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # -1 National Unrest # +10% Trade Efficiency Ideas: # Northern Silk Road: +20% Caravan Power # Altishahr: +10% National Tax Modifier # Tarikh-i-Rashidi: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Empower the Khojas: +2 Tolerance of the True Faith & +0.5 Yearly Devotion # Holy Warriors: +10% Morale of Armies # Black Mountain and White Mountains: +10% National Manpower Modifier # Encourage Tarim Trade: +15% Provincial Trade Power Modifier Ambitions: # +10% Domestic Trade Power Category:Countries Category:Tocharian countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Altaic countries Category:Uyghur countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Eastern Nomadic countries Category:Asian countries Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Steppe Nomads Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Present Day